The Zen Master
by BlueEyedTemptress
Summary: Set after Jackie Bags Hyde. Hyde can't stop thinking about his kiss with Jackie, and things between them become awkward as he tries to forget the whole thing. Jackie, meanwhile, has a plan... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The Zen Master

Summary: Takes place after Jackie Bags Hyde. Hyde can't stop thinking about his kiss with Jackie, and things between him and Jackie become awkward as he tries to ignore the whole ordeal. Jackie, meanwhile, has a plan…

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any characters from That 70's Show. If I did, Danny Masterson would be a lot less clothed…

A/N: This is my first attempt at That 70's Show Fanfiction, so please be gentle with reviews. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, just be kind. Sorry if characters are a bit off; I'm new to this, so again, bear with me. Hope you like!

Hyde lay in his room in the Forman's basement, his arms folded behind his head, his ankles crossed, his eyes closed. He couldn't get the image of his kiss with Jackie out of his head. He kept seeing them there, sitting on her father's Lincoln, their lips meeting briefly. He still felt the kiss, his lips still retaining a faint tingling that annoyed him and frustrated him at the same time.

He hadn't wanted to go on the stupid date to begin with…at least, he thought he hadn't. He had been frustrated and confused, and Jackie's constant chattering and sentimental mushy talk didn't help matters. But the truth was, he had enjoyed himself on their brief little "date." Jackie was the last person Hyde ever thought he'd end up with, and he still refused to believe he wanted her anyway. The tingling in his lips told him otherwise, but he was determined to ignore it.

"Hyde?"

Her voice startled him from his musings, and Hyde sat bolt upright, his dark glasses sliding down his nose. Hurriedly, he replaced them and strained to maintain his composure as he stared at her. "Jackie?" he said, the quaver in his voice betraying his nerves at her unexpected appearance. "What are you doing here?"

Ignoring his obvious discomfort, Jackie stepped into the room and asked breezily, "I was looking for Donna. Have you seen her?"

Hyde felt the anger flare up within him. How could she be so calm, so nonchalant? He slid off the cot and bent to pull on his boots. "Well she wouldn't be in here, now would she? She's probably off with Forman somewhere."

Jackie sighed. "I thought you might know where they are."

"Well, I don't," Hyde snapped as he stood. He brushed past her out of the room, refusing to even look at her as he passed. Fumbling around in his pockets, he pulled out his keys and prepared to leave, but her voice again startled him.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," he replied, still not looking at her.

"Steven, listen, maybe we should talk…" Jackie said, placing her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

Hyde jumped slightly at her touch and his anger increased. He hated himself for the effect she had on him. "There's nothing to talk about, Jackie," he replied coldly, shrugging off her hand. "We both said neither one of us felt anything last night, right?"

"Right, but…"

"So there's nothing left to discuss. You said it yourself, man, I was right all along and there's nothing between us. There never will be." The last words came out strained, but he didn't give Jackie time to reply as he slammed out of the basement.

------------

Driving the El Camino always made Hyde feel better, but this time the process was taking much longer. He was upset that their kiss had left a lingering feeling of longing within him, and even more upset that it had left no impression on Jackie. On the contrary, she was breezing through his room as if nothing had ever happened. He had lied to her when he'd said he hadn't felt anything. Their kiss had sparked something deep within him, something he hadn't ever felt with anyone else. Of course, when she'd pulled away and casually told him she hadn't felt anything, his pride kept him from disagreeing with her. He'd joked with her afterwards, trying to hide behind his usual detached attitude, but inside his head was reeling. Since that night, he hadn't been able to stop analyzing the situation, wondering what would have happened if he'd told her the kiss had meant something to him. It had always been easy for him to bury his feelings and forget them, but somehow this time was different.

He arrived at the Hub and was grateful to see Eric and Donna sitting at their usual table. Perhaps their company would ease his tension.

"Hey, Hyde," Donna greeted as he sat down across from her. "Where've you been all day?"

"Sleeping," Hyde replied, a bit too quickly. Donna eyed him suspiciously but thankfully didn't say anything. "Where are Kelso and Fez?" he asked, trying to steer the conversation towards something familiar and non-Jackie related.

"No idea, man," Eric replied, shrugging. He snuggled a bit closer to Donna and the two exchanged a heated look, their faces inches from each other. Suddenly, Eric's head snapped back in Hyde's direction and he said, a bit squeakily, "Actually, Donna and I were just leaving. You see, we've got this…huge…project thing…"

Donna grabbed his hand and stood up, pulling him with her. "Yeah, big, big project. Well, see ya, Hyde!" And she and Eric dashed from the room, leaving Hyde staring bewilderedly after them.

He shook his head, smiling without humor as he grumbled, "Everybody's getting some but me…"

Hyde left the Hub a while later feeling, if possible, worse than when he had entered it. Eric and Donna's display of affection reminded him yet again of his kiss with Jackie, and he decided it was time to return to his Zen-like state. No more thinking about Jackie, no more analyzing feelings that would never turn into anything, just calm, cool Hyde.

When he entered the basement again, Jackie was sitting on the couch, a copy of Cosmo in her hands. She looked up at him as he stalked past her and flung his keys on the table, but remained silent. Hyde threw himself into his favorite chair and stared angrily at the TV. So much for his Zen theory.

"What are you doing here?" he finally cried, the silence becoming too much for him.

Jackie glanced at him over the top of her magazine. "Reading."

Hyde growled and reached over to rip the Cosmo from her grasp. "I meant, what are you doing _here_, in my basement?"

"Hey, I have just as much a right to be down here as you do!" Jackie countered.

"No, you don't! I live here!" Hyde shouted, then slouched back in his chair, crossing his arms and glowering at her from beneath his shades. "No one here even likes you, Jackie. Who could you possibly be waiting for?"

Jackie cocked an eyebrow. "_No one_ likes me?" she asked pointedly. "Not even you?"

Hyde snorted. "Least of all me."

"So you don't want to talk about what happened last night?"

Raking a hand through his hair, Hyde sighed heavily. "No, Jackie, I told you there's nothing to talk about. We both decided there was nothing between us."

"Did we both decide?" Jackie asked, scooting closer to him, her eyes locked onto his. "I seem to remember you having to think twice about it, Steven…"

His heart was pounding in his chest. She was so close he could smell the perfumed scent of her hair. "What are you saying?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

"I'm saying, maybe you were afraid, Steven. Maybe you felt something and you didn't want to admit it after I said I hadn't. Maybe you didn't want to seem vulnerable."

She was impossibly close to him now. Her brown eyes searched his, hoping for the answer he could not voice.

"Did you feel something when we kissed, Steven?" Jackie whispered, leaning closer still.

Feebly, Hyde shook his head, unable to look away.

"Okay then," Jackie said loudly, breaking the spell. She stood up from the couch and turned to walk out.

"W-what the hell?" Hyde mumbled, confused. "What were you trying to do to me?"

Jackie turned back to face him, her face the picture of innocence. "I wasn't doing anything to you, Steven. I was just making sure we were both on the same page."

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" Hyde groaned, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes as he leaned backward in his chair.

"Doing what to you?" Jackie asked eagerly, stepping slightly closer.

Hyde shook his head, "Saying stuff like that and making me…making me…"

"Making you what, Steven?" She was staring at him anxiously.

"Nothing," he replied, putting on his glasses again. "Look, I think we both understand how we feel. Can we please just drop this now?"

Jackie masked her disappointment quickly as he looked up at her. "Fine, whatever you say, Steven. We won't talk about it anymore." She turned and left then, leaving Hyde alone with his thoughts yet again.

He was sure she had been trying to get something out of him, but he couldn't figure out why. She had been the one who'd said she hadn't felt anything, so why all of a sudden was she so interested to find out if he really had? He had been close to telling her, in some form or another. Words weren't really his thing, but with her face so close to his, he had fleetingly imagined grabbing her and crushing his mouth onto hers. He was pretty sure that would've sent the message. So why hadn't he? He had wanted to, but something had stopped him. He wasn't sure what Jackie was trying to do, but if she was playing games and trying to get him to say that he felt something for her, he wasn't going to play. He was the Zen Master; she couldn't break him. Whatever she was up to, Hyde was sure he had just narrowly escaped being caught in it. He'd have to be more careful next time. His feelings or whatever they were for Jackie needed to be forgotten, and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue!

A/N: Thank you _so_ much to everyone who reviewed! You guys have no idea how happy it made me! Here's the next chapter…enjoy!

"I was so close, Donna!" Jackie cried, flinging her arms up in the air dramatically. "I could feel him wanting to tell me…"

"So then what happened?" Donna asked as she and the little brunette sat on the Forman's front step.

Jackie shrugged. "I don't know. That Zen thing he's got going on is really tough to break through. But, I am determined. I know he feels something for me. I just have to figure out how to trick him into telling me!"

Donna shook her head and chuckled at her friend's antics. "How do you know for sure he really likes you? Hyde has kissed a lot of girls."

"Oh, he likes me all right," Jackie said determinedly. "I'll make him like me if I have to!"

"And how do you propose to do that?"

Jackie sighed in exasperation. "That's where you come in, Donna! You're supposed to be helping me figure out how to crack Steven and get him to confess his undying love for me!"

Donna thought for a moment. "Well, you said he's got that Zen thing going on, right? So maybe all you have to do is beat him at his own game."

Jackie frowned. "You want me to go Zen on him? How is that going to help, Donna? Both of us will be ignoring each other!"

Donna smiled triumphantly. "Exactly! If Hyde really does like you, then he's expecting you to be the Jackie he knows: the annoying Jackie who constantly talks to him and has recently been digging around for him to confess feelings for her. But, if you completely ignore him, it'll throw him off. He'll be prepared to ignore your incessant chattering, but when you don't say a word, he'll get all nervous and wonder what's going on. You'll catch him off his guard and break down that weird Zen wall thing he's put up!"

"You know, Donna, you just might be on to something here," Jackie mused happily. "I'm going to become the Zen Master, and by the time I'm through with him, Steven will be eating out of the palm of my hand! Oh, thank you, Donna!"

She threw her arms around her friend and Donna, smiling as she hugged Jackie back, thought: _man, I hope this works, but hey, even if it doesn't, it's bound to be entertaining!_

The next day, Jackie returned to the Forman's basement. She was determined to keep her cool and act as if she didn't care about anything Steven related. She had used this technique when she'd been bothered about Michael cheating on her with Laurie. Steven had taught her then, and now she was determined to trade in her novice badge. That is, if Steven hadn't already committed himself fully to forgetting what had happened. He did have that annoying habit of not letting anyone in and keeping his feelings all locked inside a padlocked chest of cool indifference. It wasn't going to be easy to break him, but it was pretty much what Jackie lived for…

"Hi, Steven," she greeted cordially as she entered, taking a seat next to Donna and Eric on the couch. She could tell he was surprised to see her, and the thought gave her a little thrill of excitement. This was going to be fun…

Hyde was thrown off guard when Jackie walked in, but he quickly regained himself and grunted a response noncommittally. He was really hoping Jackie would've taken the hint and simply left him alone for a while, but he couldn't say he was completely surprised. When had Jackie ever gotten a hint? Now he was just praying she didn't say anything to Eric and Donna. They still had no idea what had happened on his and Jackie's little date, and Hyde wanted to keep it that way; the fewer people who suspected him of having feelings for Jackie, the better.

Little did Hyde know, Donna and Eric knew exactly what had happened, and Donna had been sure to fill her boyfriend in on her little conversation with Jackie, so he even knew of the plan that was currently being put into action. Both of them were watching the scene with barely concealed amusement, each looking from the stoic Hyde, who carefully kept his eyes riveted to the TV screen, to the slightly nervous Jackie, who tried appearing casual but kept stealing covert glances at the object of her affection. The tension in the room had grown almost palpable, and the couple were quite enjoying themselves.

"So…this is…cozy," Eric drawled, draping his arm around Donna's shoulders. "Just the four of us, sitting around the TV…" he smiled around at them and then turned to Donna with a chuckle, "It's almost like a double date!"

Hyde nearly fell off his chair he reacted so fast. "It wasn't a date!" he cried.

Donna barely managed to stop from bursting out into a fit of giggles at his response. "What was that, Hyde?" she asked, grinning at him knowingly.

Eric too was smiling slyly at him. "Yeah, man, what wasn't a date?"

"I mean, uh…" Hyde tried to recover, looking to Jackie for some help, but she was busy studying her nails. It appeared she hadn't even heard his outburst. "I said it's not like a date…a double date. It's not like a double date."

Eric shrugged. "I don't know, man, it sure feels like one to me. You know, with me and Donna here, and you and Jackie…"

"There is no me and Jackie!"

"Hyde, what are you getting so upset about," Donna laughed. "Eric was simply saying that there's four of us…two girls and two guys. And when two girls and two guys hang out all together, it's kind of _like_ a double date."

Hyde nodded, stretching his legs back onto the coffee table and leaning back in his chair. "Yeah, well, that's what I meant too. I was just pointing out the fact that it wasn't a double date since Jackie and I are not dating. Right, Jackie?"

Jackie shrugged, not even glancing up from inspecting her cuticles. "Whatever."

Hyde stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what she was up to, but he was interrupted by the arrival of Kelso and Fez, who had just come from the Hub. Kelso was bouncing a little yellow bouncy ball on the floor as he walked, and Fez was busily twirling a Blow-Pop in his mouth.

"This Blow-Pop is one of the greatest inventions…next to cheese of course," he said as he pulled the sucker out and examined it with a grin. He looked around at them all excitedly. "You get candy and gum all in one!" Then he popped the sucker back in his mouth, still grinning with childish glee around it.

For a while, none of them spoke. The only sound in the room was the quiet droning of _Gilligan's Island _and the soft thud of Kelso's bouncy ball. At length, Eric asked, "So Kelso, did you know that Jackie and Hyde went on a date at Red's barbeque?" He grinned as Hyde started and Kelso dropped the bouncy ball.

Kelso looked disbelievingly from Hyde to Jackie and back again. He pointed to each in turn, his mouth working but no sound coming out, before finally settling his attack on Hyde. "You took Jackie on a date?" he said quietly, his voice shaking with unsuppressed anger.

Hyde held his hands up as if to ward Kelso away. "It wasn't really like a date, man, it was more like…" again, he looked to Jackie for help, but she was staring at him too, her eyebrow cocked in an interested fashion.

"More like a what?" Kelso said, louder this time.

Hyde fumbled for the right words, but couldn't find them. He looked about the room for help, but Donna and Eric were busy snickering to themselves, Fez was looking amusedly from Hyde to Kelso, and Kelso was waiting as patiently as he could, his lips pursed tightly together. He chanced another helpless look at Jackie, who apparently took pity on him and sighed.

"It wasn't anything, Michael. It was a mistake."

Though the words turned Kelso's attention from Hyde to Jackie, they also stung Hyde a bit. A mistake? Sure, they had both agreed that nothing had been sparked between them, albeit falsely on Hyde's end, but he never would've called the date a mistake. A failure, yes, a disappointment, definitely, an embarrassment, without a doubt, but he didn't regret it. The only thing he regretted was the way things had turned out.

"Mistake, huh?" Kelso was saying to Jackie. "And what exactly did the two of you do on this little 'mistake'?"

"It's none of your business!" Jackie snapped, rising from the couch. "You and I are not a couple anymore, Michael, and what I do with other guys is between me and them, got it?"

Kelso made a very offended noise. "Well…damn, Jackie, Hyde's like my best friend! You can't just go on a date with my best friend!"

Jackie narrowed her eyes at him. "I can go on a date with whomever I want, Michael!"

"Aha!" Kelso cried triumphantly, pointing an accusing finger at Jackie. "So you admit it was a date!"

"Oh, good burn!" Fez cried, clapping his hands.

Kelso beamed at him. "Thanks, Fez."

"This is ridiculous, Michael!" Jackie cried in exasperation. "Look, Steven and I have both decided that there's nothing going on between us, isn't that right Steven?"

Everyone's attention swung back to Hyde, who sat up nervously and said, "Uh…yeah…"

Jackie nodded. "There, you see. So what if we kissed and nothing happened?"

"You kissed!" Kelso screeched. "Well, I…I don't have to sit here and take this!" he yelled and marched out.

Fez stood too, glaring accusingly at Hyde and Jackie in turn. "I feel betrayed!" he shouted and followed Kelso's exit.

Eric couldn't help the smile that had spread across his face. "Well that went just…swimmingly, wouldn't you say, Donna?"

"Indeed, Eric. I think our work here is done." The two ascended the basement steps, leaving in their wake the pair of star-crossed lovers.

Hyde looked over at Jackie. She had plopped back onto the couch after Kelso's departure and was now slumped forward with her head in her hands. He hoped she wasn't crying; he didn't know how to handle girls when they cried; he wasn't really the comforting type of guy. Still, he felt obliged to say something to her as the silence settled heavily around them.

"Uh…thanks for…what you said to Kelso, Jackie," he mumbled.

Jackie's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. She had forgotten that he was still there. His words brought her crashing back to reality. Her voice a little unsteady, she replied, "Sure. I mean, I just told him how it is, right?"

"I guess so."

Nodding, Jackie quickly hid her face in her hands again, hoping he hadn't noticed the tears begin forming at the corners of her eyes. Her plan didn't seem to be working. Now Michael was mad at her and Steven seemed grateful that she'd explained the whole thing away so he didn't have to own up and embarrass himself by admitting he'd gone on a date with her. Taking a deep breath, Jackie blinked away the tears and stood up. She had one hand on the doorknob when his voice stopped her.

"Look, Jackie, I'm sorry about this whole thing."

She faced him. "What whole thing?"

Hyde gestured around the basement. "This whole…confrontation thing we just had with Kelso and everyone. I didn't want him to find out like this."

Jackie chuckled humorlessly. "I see, and how did you want him to find out, Steven?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Hyde tried to explain, but she cut him off.

"You know what, Steven, just save it. I get it."

"Jackie…" he called, but she was already out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!

A/N: Again, thank you everyone who reviewed! I'm glad my first attempt at That 70's Show Fanfiction wasn't a complete failure! This is the last chapter of this story, but I have plenty more ideas. In fact, I might be able to get the first chapter of a new story up by tonight! So thanks again for the reviews, and please enjoy this last segment!

Donna was awakened by a pounding on her door. She rolled out of bed, grabbed her robe and flung open the door. "Oh, what the hell?" she groaned as Jackie stomped past her into the room.

"Donna, it's over," Jackie sobbed, flinging herself onto Donna's bed.

"Wait, you're breaking up with me?" Donna joked.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Donna, be serious. I'm talking about Steven and me. It's over. He doesn't love me and he never will."

"I take it the whole Zen plan failed?"

"Yeah, it turns out that's what he wanted all along," Jackie spat. "He wanted me to ignore him!"

"I can't imagine why…" Donna mumbled to herself, clutching her robe tighter about her shoulders.

Jackie shook her head, tears leaking out of her eyes. "I just…I was so sure that he felt something that night. Guess I was really wrong, huh?"

Donna sighed and sat down beside her friend. "Maybe you shouldn't give up just yet, Jackie. When we were all down in the basement, it seemed like there definitely was something going on between the two of you."

"Yeah, intense hatred," Jackie scoffed.

"Well, maybe…"

"Donna!" Jackie cried, smacking the redhead on the arm.

"Look, Jackie, it's almost one o'clock in the morning, do we really have to talk about this now?" Donna yawned. "How did you get in here anyway?"

Jackie sighed in exasperation and threw her hands in the air. "Could you focus, Donna! I'm having a crisis here!"

"Fine, how about I try to talk to him, will that make you feel better?" Donna asked hopefully.

Jackie immediately brightened. "Oh, Donna! Thank you so much! Now, don't tell him anything I said tonight. I don't want him thinking I'm obsessing over him."

"Oh no, God forbid he should think that…"

------------

"Wake up, you dilhole!"

Hyde's eyes barely peeked open as he peered over at the clock next to his cot and blearily read the time: 9:00 in the morning. He groaned, grabbed the pillow and jammed it over his ear.

"Hyde, you better get up! Don't make me come in there!"

The pounding and screaming continued, and with an exasperated cry, Hyde shoved off his covers and stumbled to the door. Donna met his angry stare with one of her own and shoved past him into the room.

"Donna, man, what the hell? Do you know what time it is?" he grumbled, shuffling his way back to bed and pulling the covers around him.

"Do you know what time your _girlfriend_ was at my house last night?" Donna shouted back.

Hyde stared blankly at her with puffy red eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jackie came to my house last night, or should I say this morning," Donna explained angrily. "She woke me up at one o'clock in the morning to wine and complain about you."

Hyde shrugged. "Well, that sucks, man, but it's not my problem. There's nothing going on between me and Jackie." He attempted to lie back down, but Donna reached over and yanked the covers away.

"That's total bullshit, Hyde, and you know it," she said calmly. Throwing the covers back at him, she continued, "Look, I don't care how you do it, but tell her how you feel. The rest of us are tired of being woken up at ungodly hours of the morning to hear Jackie complain, and by the rest of us, I mean me. If I have to come over here to wake you up again, you better believe I'm gonna take a page out of Red's book and put my foot in your ass as well." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed out.

------------

Hyde was in his usual chair in the basement when Jackie arrived at the Forman's that afternoon. He was watching _Little House on the Prairie_ when he heard her footsteps coming down the stairs, and he quickly got up to change the channel before she saw it.

"Where is everyone?" she asked as she sat down on the couch, nervously glancing about the room.

He shrugged. "Don't know. Guess it's just you and me."

"Oh…" Jackie said uneasily, eyeing him to see what was going on. His gaze was fixed on the television, however, so she settled herself more comfortably. "If I had known Donna wasn't going to be here, I wouldn't have come," she said flippantly, trying to sound indifferent.

"You're welcome to leave if you want," he replied, still not looking at her.

Jackie was stung a little by his words, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of making her leave. If he could be totally comfortable alone with her and acting as if nothing was going on between them, then so could she. "Well, I would, but it's raining outside and I don't want to mess up my hair."

He nodded. "You want a Popsicle?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

Hyde got up and reached into the deep freeze for her Popsicle, then plopped down on the couch next to her and handed it to her. Then he turned back to the TV, propped his feet on the coffee table, and draped his arm across the back of the chair behind her head.

Jackie unwrapped the Popsicle and stuck it in her mouth to keep her from saying anything. She wanted to ask what he was up to, but she was afraid if she did he might stop and go back to the other side of the room. For a while, they sat in silence as Jackie finished her Popsicle. Her nerves began to settle a bit, and just when she was getting into the show, he startled her again.

"So, I was thinking, maybe that kiss we had that night was just done wrong."

Jackie's heart was beating so loud she was sure he could hear it. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you said the kiss didn't make you feel anything, and that never happens to me." He gave her a sly smile and his arm found its way around her shoulders. "Girls always feel something when they kiss me. So I figured if you didn't then I must have done it wrong, and I think we should give it another shot."

Before she could answer, Hyde's lips had melded against her own, and Jackie was sure she could hear _his_ heartbeat pounding in time with hers. She tilted her face towards his and felt his arms slide around her, pulling her more fully against his body. Then, just as soon as it had begun, the kiss ended.

Hyde grinned at her. "How was that one?"

Jackie shrugged. "Eh, a little better I suppose." At his snort of disbelief, she smiled and said, "You know, Steven, what would make this perfect? If you finally confessed your passionate love for me and told me I'm the only one for you."

"Let's not get carried away here, Jackie," Hyde said, holding up a hand to ward her off.

"Well, if you can't tell me you love me, Steven, then I can't be with you," Jackie explained, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. "I need to know that you're devoted only to me."

Hyde looked up at her, a pained expression on his face. "Do you have to hear those words exactly? Couldn't I just tell you I love making out with you?"

Jackie frowned. "No, Steven. I need you to tell me you love me."

He hesitated, but as she turned toward the door, he finally gave in. "Fine, Jackie. I…love you…I guess."

"Oh, Steven!" she squealed, flinging herself into his arms and toppling him backwards onto the couch. She kissed him passionately and then pulled away, leaving him breathless. She giggled as his cheeks began to flush and his lips to redden.

"What are you laughing at?" he snapped.

Spreading her hands over his chest, Jackie bent down to his ear and whispered, "Zen Master my ass! You broke so easily, I could've…"

"You could've what?" Hyde dared, catching her hands in his.

"Nothing," Jackie said quickly, smiling impishly at him. "I'm just saying you're kind of a softie now."

"Hey!" Hyde protested, offended. "Just because I said…what I said…doesn't mean I am no longer in control of my emotions. I'm still very Zen."

Jackie nodded. "Of course you are, baby."

With a growl, Hyde flipped her onto her back and pinned her hands above her head. "Do me a favor, Jackie," he said, his mouth inches from hers. "Shut up."

For once, Jackie didn't protest as he kissed her into silence.


End file.
